geckosealsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon's Geckoseal
The Simon's Geckoseal is a Geckoseal of the Evil family. Description Those crazy Simon's Geckoseals will try to find their enemies and crush them no matter what! These barmy Geckoseals are full of hunger and have paws that can smash through things and powers to do anything! They were also the original, most powerful, main, and leader of The Geckoseals race. Physical Appearence Simon's Geckoseals are mostly blue. They have a long body that is like a Gecko's. They have arms that look a bit like a Seal's. They have metal inside them with several robotic parts and screws inside and blood, a brain, metal bones and metal heart inside. Their chins are built with a few wires in them. Their torso is made of silver and they have black screws that serve as their fingernails. They have blue metal covering the arms, body and face. They have a blue tail with a powerful needle tail part at the tip. They have eyes, a mouth and a nose similar to that of a cat's. At times, spikes can pop out of their back, or out of their elbows. They can also have a green device on their back that pops out when they are scared. They have small black legs that are like a Gecko's and they are sometimes hidden. Biology The Simon's Geckoseals were the first Geckoseals that were created. It all started when Geckoseal Master was drawing concepts of fictional Animals such as BrokBols. He came up to a concept of his Simon's Geckoseal, which was originally simply just called a Geckoseal. After six months, he managed to make a machine that would help him on the future. He was so excited, and before making a Geckoseal, he made multiple BrokBols. They decided to continue their journey in space. He was lucky to get the large BrokBols in his full image, but when the Simon's Geckoseal was made, a mistake happened, and accidental evil and extreme power filled the creatures. The machine had errors, the Simon's Geckoseals did not get out of the machine immediately.(luckily) But they were trying to kill and spit evil lasers at their creator. Before time ran out, Geckoseal Master tried to create the enormous Elephant Geckoseals to get rid of their evil counterparts, but they failed, as the Simon's Geckoseals spread the evil to the minds of their twins. Geckoseal Master then tried to make another type of Geckoseals to take care of the beasts, but they were skittish and fast, so they ran away. Geckoseal Master finally created the legendary Universe Geckoseals with the power over the universe, who immediately sentenced the two original Geckoseals to death. But a chip from a Simon's mind escaped, and is still missing today. Ability Simon's Geckoseals appear to be magic and powerful. So they have countless powers. Weakness Their ONLY ONLY weakness was to be reprogrammed by their creator. Evolution Fusion Trivia *They appear to have a leaderhttp://geckoseals.wikia.com/wiki/King_Simon's_Geckoseal in The Geckoseals Movie. *Simon's Geckoseals were known as evil soul-eaters. This is why they were sent to death immediately. *They were the first Geckoseals to be conceited and the first to be made.. *Simon's Geckoseals appeared to be accidentally made with an evil virus in them. *They were able to change their forms. *It is said that they are the most powerful Geckoseals. **Although, according to The Legend Of The Geckoseal, Universe Geckoseals were able to dispose of them. *They were built to be pets, but an accident happened. They were also built to be small. *They are hybrids of a Gecko and a Seal. Since they were the first Geckoseals, this is why their species where called that. (Gecko-seals.) *They are currently in progress to be recreated, but made a lot smaller and less powerful. This is the same with Elephant Geckoseals. *Along with the Elephant Geckoseals, Simon's Geckoseals went extinct on March 16 2010, and were recreated on July 4 2016. Members of Simon's Geckoseals *King Simon's Geckoseal *Tornado Simon's Geckoseal *Banana Simon's Geckoseal *General Simon's Geckoseal *Robber Simon's Geckoseal *Kidnapper Simon's Geckoseal *Pirate Simon's Geckoseal *Timmy Gallery Appearances TV Series Movies *The Geckoseals Movie (debut) *The Geckoseals Movie 2 Sources And References Category:Dangerous Geckoseals Category:Evil Family Category:Geckoseals with claws Category:Powerful Geckoseals Category:Villains Category:Strong Geckoseals